Untitled
by Zelda-san
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild after getting kicked out of Team Natsu, to train with another member. What will she do when she finishes training? Come back? Bring new members back to Fairy Tail with her? Join a different guild? Start a new guild? Join the GMGs? Find out in this story. P.S. - OCs are in this story. You can send in your own OC. A lot of stuff will be partially reader decided
1. What Happened: Part 1

**Chapter 1: What happened: Part 1**

**Second story, I will have OCs in this story check out my profile for the form to fill out for them. (It's under: Untitled, OC Forms) I do like having the reader's help me, so ever once and a while I will ask for your help. So, that's pretty much all….**

**Oh! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Nakama, that what they call it. That's what Natsu called it. That's also what he said he cared most for. What he would always protect. He said he would always love his Namaka.

**He lied.**

I knew I shouldn't have trusted them! I can't trust many people, I let myself wanting to feel loved cloud my judgment. The only person who stayed true to me is gone, _Mama…_

Still, wondering what they did, what _he _did? Here's what happened…

**Flashback:**

_Month one, month two, month three, and finally there's __**month four.**_

_Out of all four months, month four was by far the worst._

_I was sitting at the bar trying to get Mira's attention and failing. "Mira? Mira?" She just kept cleaning dishes, not even sparing me a glance. I sighed, here marks month four…_

_Guys, please talk to me…_

"_Lucy!" I heard a familiar voice call breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna…_

_I don't hate Lisanna because they forgot about me, but since she came back that's when they started to…_

"_CY! OI, LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Wait… why didn't he call me Luce? I ignored the question and put on a smile. I should be happy right? They are__** finally**__ talking to me._

_ "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to space off," I said scratching the back of my neck. I noticed Erza giving me a disapproving look. "So, what's up?" I say trying to sound casual. "We were hoping Lisanna could join __**our **__Team," Natsu said smile his regular toothy grin. "Sure, now we can get to know each other better," I reply cheerfully._

_ "Uh, Lucy I don't think you understand," Gray says sighing. "Eh, what do you mean?" I said confused looking back at Gray. "Lucy, you're off Team Natsu," Erza said nonchalantly. My eyes widened. _

"_W-what, why?" I said shocked. "Well, you're always complained about your rent, and how we destroy everything." "Plus, you are weak; you can go solo and get stronger." Natsu and Erza say. Weak…The word repeated in my head, each time ripping my heart a bit more in pieces._

_ "You're right it's fine," I say shutting my eyes, not letting them see my tears. "Lucy… Are you sure?" A new voice says wearily. I opened my eyes to see none other than Lisanna Strauss standing in front of me. I forced a smile, "Of course, you all have known each other for a longer time, and it's only fair that you be on a team together. Plus, E-Erza's right, I need to get stronger." She looks at me, not buying it. "Honestly it's fine," I say exasperated. "YEAH," Natsu shouts turning around, "OI, LISTEN UP LISANNA'S NOW ON TEAM NATSU!" I then turned around to see everyone cheering on Lisanna. Mira even stopped cleaning dishes to serve everyone. "LET'S PARTY!" A random member shouts throwing his chug of beer up in the air. Everyone complies. _

_ I stand up and make my way toward the guild steps leading to the second story. As I walked up the steps a tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away when I neared the top step. I sighed. _

"_Blondie, why are you up here?" I looked over to see Laxus Dreyar sitting at table alone with a beer in his hand. "It's Lucy, and why do you care what I'm doing," I say irritated. Laxus smirks shrugging, "Got nothin' better to do, my teams on a vacation." "You're part of that team why not go with them?" "Cuz' Blondie, I don't like vacations. You never answered my question, why are you up here?" "Pfftt, everyone likes vacations, Liar. WAIT! IT'S LUCY, L-U-C-Y!" I shout making the letters with my body. "Blondie, you're an air head, you still haven't answered my question." My eye twitched, "Is Master here?" "Oh, that's why… Why ya need to talk to em?" " Because I'm qu- NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" I said covering my mouth._

"_Oh, Blondie's got a secret, eh?" "Whatever Laxus, I'll just check myself. " I say holding my leftt hand to the door knocking on it. _

"_Come in," A muffled voice says._

_I slowly open the door to see Master's surprised face. Guess he was expecting someone else._

"_Ah, Lucy, what is it my child," he says confused. I shut the door completely, and took a seat. "Master, I'm quitting Fairy Tail," I say trying to sound confident. "W-what? Why?" he says with a shocked expression. _

"_Four months," I mutter, "It has been four months since anyone has talked to me. At first I ignored it. After all, their 'long-lost' friend shows up alive, but then as time got longer, it was like I never existed. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, everyone… I tried talking to them, but they c-could-couldn't even spare m-me a glance." I choked back a sob, "Today, they, they kicked me off Team Natsu. All though I am surprised they even remembered I was still a member," I say with a harsh chuckle. _

"_THEY DID WHAT!" Master shouted._

_I looked back at the door expecting it to burst open. "A spell I use to keep all noises in here. It activated when you shut the door," Master say in a hurried tone, "Now Lucy, why? Why did they kick you off Team Natsu?" "I'm too weak and complain a lot." Master scoffed, "Lucy, you are the strongest Celestial Mage I have ever met. You can force close gates with ease, call out three gate at a time, and Lucy, you haven't even reached your full potential yet." "Master…" I said sniffling, "Thank you." "Are you sure you want to leave, Lucy?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Just remember: __You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.__You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.__ Lastly, __though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might. You_ _must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you," Master say covering my guild mark. _

_He mutters words under his breath. My mark glows a bright gold, seconds later it dims. He removes his hand and my guild mark was gone. "Thank you, Makarov." He instantly burst into tears. "I'm sorry Makarov. I when you see me again I __**will**__be stronger. I'm just not sure if I will have that guild mark on my hand."_

"_O-oh, L-L-Lucy…" Makarov cries._

_I raise my hand to make the Fairy Tail sign, "Goodbye, Makarov," I let my hand fall to my side, "goodbye."_

_ Tears streamed down my face. I sniffled then quickly wiping the tears away I left my former Master sobbing on the floor. _

"_So Blondie, you gonna tell me what you and Gramps talked about?" Laxus asked. _

"_No." _

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because," I say putting my bare left hand on the railing, "you'll find out soon enough." I wave with my left hand, "Bye-bye, Laxus."_

_"I wonder if he understood," I think as I open the guild doors. _

_Fumbling with the keys I unlock my door. Shutting it behind me, I made my way to the kitchen. "What will I do to train?" I mumble to myself. I put on a pot of water to boil._

_I made my way to my bedroom gathering some pajamas to wear after I take a shower. Letters, I guess it's only fair to leave an explanation._

_Grabbing a pen and paper I started my letters._

_**Team Natsu:**_

_**Natsu: **__I loved you, you idiot! I cared for you so much. I believed in you, trusted you, and you let me down. I loved you all, but you being so blunt. I'm just to weak, eh? Well, maybe you could have actually helped me. My true guess is that I was really a replacement, was I not._

_**Gray: **__You were like a brother to me. I trusted you. I thought you would at least try to be nice to me. I was wrong though._

_**Erza: **__You were like a sister to me. Yet now I know I should never trust you or anyone. I was a fool, but I'm not anymore. I don't know if I could forgive any of you._

_**Lisanna: **__I don't want you to think for a single second that it's your fault I left. To tell you the truth I'm train, but I might not come back. I hope we can be friends when we meet again. :)_

_**Till next time,**_

_**The ex-Fairy Tail member, Lucy**_

_**To the Guild:**_

_I really don't know what there is to say to you. You all ignored me, honestly why should I waste my time._

_**Respectfully,**_

_**Lucy H.**_

_**Makarov:**_

_You know I'll definitely *see you again* I never break a promise, Makarov I will see you again. I hate to leave, but I must._

_**Lots of love and luck,**_

_**Lucy**_

_I started to cry as I finished the letter. I put the three letters into their envelopes then walked to the door. "My second home, tch, how wrong was I," I say harshly. _

_Suddenly, hear my front door open. "Intruder," I think. I quietly tip toe toward the kitchen. Ready to strike the person with a rusty pan that Natsu burnt. _

_I heard the person's footsteps inch closer and closer. Finally...WAM! Then I heard a high pitched yelp. _

_"Ouch! Lucy, why'd you do that," the voice cried. "Eh, Zelda!" I shout. "Duh, I came to visit you on the way back to the Guild," she states puffing out her cheeks. _

_Zelda is a new member of Fairy Tail, she is a descendant of Mavis. She has Light Fairy Slayer Magic, and long curly blond hair with bright turquoise eyes. According to what I've heard she was lead here by Mavis. She has been in the guild for about two months. She was about the only person to talk to me._

_"So you were saying a few days ago you needed to pay your rent, right?" She questions. "Yes- "Good wanna go on a job?" She says excited. "I- I - I qui-quit Fairy T-Tail," I stuttered as tears rushed down my porcelain face. _

_"What? Sweetie, what happened?" She says in a motherly tone. I explained what happened to her. Her eye twitched, she unclenched her fists sighing, "Lucy do you want me to train you?" "Eh? Are you serious, Z.?" I question, "What about the guild?" "I don't want to be a part of a guild who hurts there Nakama," she states coldly, "Besides, Mavis told me I had a reason for coming here."_

_The thing with Zelda is that she's ditzy, motherly, and serious it just depends on the time. She's really nice, at first we didn't talk much, but we've become good friends now. _

_"Ok," I say nodding confidently, "Let's do this."_

**This is only chapter one… MWHAHAHAH!**

***Coughs* Check out my profile to send in OCs all ya need to do is fill out the form and leave it in a PM or the review box. Girls or guys, I don't care. I will take in the best, most descriptive and interesting OCs. My limit is two OCs per person max. And I will pick the maximum of about 8. **

**IMPORTANT:**

**There is an OC sheet for the mystery guild and my guild. Both have undetermined names… I have a poll up for my guild name, but I need suggestions for the Mystery Guild name. Please help.**

**Well till next time… **

**Bye! **


	2. What Happened: Part 2

**Chapter 2: What happened part 2**

**Hey, back again, sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. Also, I haven't completely figured out everything with the OCs. So they won't be showing up till later chapters. Also, vote on the guild's name poll, on my profile. I figured out the Mystery Guild's name. Another thing is: the guild Lucy wants to join has been decided as an all girls guild. I will message you if I need any changes to your character. **

**Also, the couples are not decided so I don't know if this will be LaxusxLucy or something else. I just felt like writing Laxus in because he's legit. My goal is 2,500 words for this chapter, not counting authors notes. Also, I want to update by 10-7-13 – 10-8-13. Man, I really need to stop making promises. **

**Here's part 2 (I didn't feel like writing in italics, that irritates me, but it is part two of what happened.) **

**Now **_**italics= **_**Thoughts**

**Oh and I don't own Ft, obviously…**

Last night Zelda and I (Lucy) spent the night talking about training. We planned to find a good area, like a deserted forest. First, we do hand to hand combat, next weapons, and lastly magic.

I forgot to include that…. And this

**Happy: **I know you weren't there when Team Natsu kicked me out, so I don't blame you. I'll always love you, you annoying little neko! I hope to see you again soon.

** Love, **

** Lucy**

**Anyway!**

The next day

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke to smell pancakes and bacon **(I know people; your dreams just came true)**. I walk to the kitchen to see Zelda in an apron putting food on two plates. "Zelda, you cooked for us?" I say surprised. "Well, you might as well have a good meal before all we eat is berries and dead animals," she states filling a glass of Orange Juice. "Oh, yeah...I forgot about that," I say sadly.

"Well, breakfast is ready," Zelda says taking a seat. "Thanks." "So, I have a lot of money from my last job. That means we'll be able to get lots up supplies for are training session. My eyes widened, "Are you serious? Z. I can't make you do that."

Zelda smiles, "You aren't making me, Lucy. I want to do this for you." "Thank you Zelda, really." "Anytime."

***Timeskip***

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the guild fury shown in my eyes I gripped the three letters Lucy gave to me. Swinging the guild doors open, I marched forward ignoring others questions and looks.

"MAKAROV!" I shout angrily. His door on the second floor slowly opened, "Ah, Child you have finally arrived. Come, let's talk in private." I nod, making my way up the steps.

I walk into Makarov's office to see him, calm and collected behind his desk. I sit in the chair in front of him. "Makarov, I'm quitting the guild." Calmly, he nods his head. "I must say that was quite nice. Though I already knew this," he says matter-of-factly. "Eh? How did you know?" I questioned shocked.

"Mavis."

"Of course," I chuckle; well I guess this is goodbye."

***Timeskip***

I knocked on Lucy's door waiting for an answer I started to feel bad for her. I mean your best friends kick you out of their team because you're too weak. They could've at least helped her!

"Oh, Zelda," Lucy says surprised, "I thought you would be back at 10:00 it's only 9:00." "Really? I didn't realize, well now that we have time let's prepare for training," I smirk. Lucy visible shivers, "Y-yeah."

We walk into "The Wizard's Paradise," honestly, I would have preferred an Armory store first, but Lucy obviously goes for the store loaded with Celestial Keys. I groan, "We aren't staying here for more than an hour, okay." "Yeah, okay, whatever you say,"(Rhyming!) she says waving me off. I open the door and the jingle of the bell ring through my ears. I look around at the fairly large store, a few cheap weapons, a spell book or two, celestial keys, nothing too special. Lucy thought it was just amazing though. She ran up to the counter grinning widely. "Where are the Celestial Keys?" She asks. "Over here," the old woman behind the counter says with a sweet smile, "we just got new ones. Are you Lucy of Fairy Tail? You're a huge inspiration to Celestial Mages everywhere. I know your strong so let me show you them."

Lucy wore a painful smile at the mention of Fairy Tail. I sighed, it must be hard.

The woman with the name tag that said the word 'Evelyn' on it walked us to the end of the counter. Bending over, she grabbed a box. She slowly came back up cracking her back in the process which Lucy cringed at.

"Demon keys." "Are you serious?" Lucy questioned shocked. "Yes, all three, the White Knight, Yue, the Black Knight, Hajime, and Beniko the Balancer," Evelyn says opening the box to reveal three keys. They didn't look special to me; they were just black, white, and red. They didn't have designs. Though the keys did have a similar shape to Lucy's other keys.

"Oh. My. GOSH! I'll take them!" Lucy wails. I cringe at it, "Lucy what's the big deal?" "The Demon keys, they're supposed to be a myth. How were they found, Evelyn?" Lucy says ignoring me.

"HEY! Lucy, what's the big deal?" I question irritated. Lucy turns her head, and I saw something I have never seen in her eyes before, "These keys, they have the power to destroy the world."

**You know, I was really tempted to leave that as a cliffhanger, BUT because I am soooo nice, I knew I couldn't make it such a short chapter. Plus if the chapters were that short this story would go nowhere.**

**Continue on, now….**

***Timeskip***

"Well?" I say impatiently. "Well what?" Lucy asks opening the door to an armory and weapons store. "You know about the Demon- I was cut off by Lucy putting her hand over my mouth. "We'll talk about that later," she says sternly. "Fine," I huff, "This is the best Armory and weapons store in town. If we can't find something you like here, then we won't find anything anywhere else."

"Ah, Zelda-san, your back, and you brought a friend!" Alfred the manager of the store says. "Yep, how've you been?" "Good, what's your friend's name?"

"Lucy, just Lucy," says Lucy as she gently smiles reaching her hand forward. Alfred shakes it, "Nice to meetcha!" "You too, I was actually looking for a good weapon to train with. You see I have a whip, but I was hoping to find a good weapon for close-up combat," Lucy says.

"So, have any ideas, Alf?" I say walking to the counter. Alfred turns to Lucy giving her a long stare. Lucy chuckles nervously, "Ummm." "A DAGGER!" Alfred exclaims. Lucy jumps in surprise, my eyes widened. "A-a-a DAGGER? NO FAIR, ALFRED! YOU SAY ONLY THE SWIFT AND FASTEST WARRIOR USE DAGGERS, AND YOU'RE GIVING IT TO LUCY!"

"Yeah, he is. Wait- HEY!"

"No offense."

"Some taken!"

"Yeah, yeah. Alfred what daggers do you have in mind?" I say waving Lucy off. "I was thinking one of these three," Alfred says walking to the end of the counter. He opens the display box as we walk over. He lays three daggers out in a row, then shuts the display case. "Woah," Lucy says in awe.

In front of us were three beautiful daggers. The first dagger was made out of steel. It had a black hilt with gold around the edges. The second dagger was blue and pink, not my favorite out of the bunch… it also curved slightly at the end. The last one was okay; it was a bronze color with a yellow hilt.

"Uhh, is there anything special about them?" Lucy questions staring intently at the daggers. Alfred stifles a chuckle, "But of course! The first one was used by many famous leaders, and it's gotten them out of some tough situations. The bronze one is Celestial, very powerful. You are a Celestial mage are you not?" "Yes but- "Good, your powers can give it a boost when needed. As a matter of fact it has a few unknown qualities. You should try it out." "Ehh, yes, but what about the pink and blue dagger?" Lucy asks nervously raising her finger toward it.

"Oh, that's nothing special. You just seemed to be a girly type. Sorry, for assuming." "Oh, that's okay," Lucy says looking down. "Hey, Alfred, don't feel guilty. She does look like a unicorn puked on her," I say nonchalantly. "Thanks, Zelda," Lucy says looking at her hot pink tank top, pig tails, and black short shorts.

"Not a compliment."

"Eh, whatever. I'll take the Celestial dagger." "What? Famous people have used the black one!" I say shocked. "Alfred, did people die from the back-hilted blade?" Lucy asks. "A little bit." "What about the Celestial one?" "No…Not yet." "Lucy, what does it matter," I say pouting. "I would rather not think of the blood stained blade, kay? End of conversation. Alfred, put the purchase on Zelda's tab."

"I'll just pay now," I grumble. "7,000 Jewels kid," Al says. "Not even a discount?" "Fine, 5,000 Jewels because it's Lucy's first purchase." "Fine."

"Come back soon!" Alfred says. "Bye," Lucy and I say in unison.

***Timeskip* (Dang this is like the third.)**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Zelda, we've got spell books, celestial keys, and weapons. I think we have just enough time to pack up and eat lunch. The train leaves at 3:00, and it's...*checks imaginary watch* 12:47," I say dragging a whining Zelda. "But LUCY! I want to get a cupcake!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Hell no."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No, Zelda."

"Pleas-

"NO!"

"Hmmpff...Meany," Zelda says crossing her arms. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Good we're back." I say sighing. I unlock the door and Zelda slowly stands up, "I wanna chocolate cupcake though…" "Oh, well."

We walked into the apartment. No Natsu shoveling food into his mouth, no Gray reading my novels without permission, no Erza sitting in a towel with wet hair, and no Happy to greet me. I miss them…_No Lucy! They betrayed you! _I shook the sadness out of my head.

"Zelda, do you have any of your stuff?" "Oh! No…I accidently forgot...Hehe…" "Well, Zelda, get your stuff and meet me at 'Sweet and Sour's Café' at 1:45," I say facing Zelda. "Okay, see you then," she says waving. She slams the door.

I stripped off my clothes in the bathroom pulling a towel out of my closet. I set my clothes by the sink. Then, I stepped into the hot water. I sighed, "Everything as going to change huh?" I look over at the door. Why do I still hope Natsu and Happy will burst through there asking for me to go on a job with them. _I can't hate them. Even though they have hurt me, I can't hate them. Because at one point they loved me, and that's all I could ever ask for. Just like Papa…I am upset though, and I will be for a long time. I don't know if I'll go back to Fairy Tail for awhile…_

**A bit later…**

I make my way to my room, and look in the mirror. Was I really that weak looking? Maybe Zelda was right, maybe I should change a bit… "Gate of the Crab, I open thee, Cancer! "Ebi?" Cancer says pulling out his scissors. "Cancer, I need my hair halfway down my back and one black streak right here," I say pointing toward my bangs. "Why, ebi?" Cancer says confused. "Cancer, please." "Okay."

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" I exclaim. Slowly, her figure shimmers. "Punishment Princess?" Virgo says taking a bow. "No, Virgo. Actually, would you mind helping me with a few things?" "Of course Prin- what did you do to your hair, Princess?" Virgo questions. "Cancer did it. I thought it was time for a bit of change. Now, about the favors, I was wondering if you could take some of my furniture and put it in the spirit world. Also, could you get some training clothes for me?" "No problem, Princess."

"Here you go Princess," Virgo says handing me a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

** Not my favorite outfit. **

"Thank you, Virgo," I set the clothes into a bag along with a few other things. Clothes, money, only a bit, and spell books. I stared at the hollow apartment, "You may go Virgo." I grabbed my belt and strapped on my keys and dagger. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my now old apartment. I made my way down to they owner of the apartment complex's area, house, thing. When I reached it I slid a short letter, explaining my leave, the jewels needed for payment, and the key. I checked my imaginary watch, 1:30. "CRAP!" I say taking off.

"Took you long enough, Zelda, and I thought I would be late," I say looking up at my blond friend. "Hey! Lucy, I am only fifteen minutes late. Give me a break. Wait! What did you do to you hair, it looks badass!" Zelda say in awe. "Thanks, let's order now."

"Hello, I am May, what would you like to drink?" "Two waters and a vanilla smoothie," I say smiling. "Oh, I know what I want to eat!" Zelda says with a huge smile, "A large triple chunk chocolate chunk cupcake!" "Okay, and you ma'am," May says turning my way. "A Cesar salad with ranch." "Coming right up!"

***Timeskip***

"I can't believe you ate that entire cupcake in under five minutes!" I exclaim as Zelda and I walk toward the train station. "I can't believe you took twenty five minutes to eat a measly salad!" Zelda says, "Hey, Lucy what time is it?" "2:55." "Oh, okay." "WAIT WHAT?" We shout in unison. "That's impossible, no way. We're going to miss the train, it's a ten minute walk!" I cry. "Then let's make it a five minute run!" Zelda shouts grabbing my hand.

"We *huff* made *huff* it!" I say with my hands on my knees. "Train toYamoto, boarding," the announcer says. "Let's go, Z," I say slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Okay," she says following behind me.

We board the train and look back and forth trying to find empty seats. I looked down then accidentally bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going," a deep voice says. "Sorry," I say sarcastically. I look up to see a white haired boy, about as old as Zelda. "Whateve- he looked up and his red eyes widened, "bye" he says quickly taking off.

I turn to Zelda, "That was odd." Yeah." Zelda says nodding. We continued walking, "Hey, look an empty seat. Let's hurry, and sit there before anyone else does!" Zelda says. "Okay."

I opened the door and we put down our stuff. I shut the door. "You wanted to meet the Demon Keys, right?" I say pulling out the three keys. "YES!" she shouts. "Well, lower your voice then!" I whisper shout. "Okay…" Which one first?" I ask. "The white knight," she says. "Okay," I say holding up the key, "From the Demon's Gate, The White Knight, Yue, open!" I whisper shout again.

White sparkles shimmer into the figure of a woman. Slowly, I saw a woman's figure, form. She has long white choppy hair; it went down to her butt. She had side bangs covering her left eye and to pieces of hair framing her face. She wore a white kimono with a black trim, and dark blue designs. Lastly she had white block sandals on. (I don't know what they're called…*sweatdrop*)

"Ah, you must be my new master! I'm Yue, my name means 'the moon'. I symbolize the moon spirit. My only colors are dark blue, black, and white," she says softly. "What's your name, child?" "Lucy. This is Zelda," I say smiling, "So, when can I call you out?" "Everyday, but try not to call me out for a long time a night. Also, you have all the Demon Keys; I beg you don't let them fall into the wrong hands," she says with seriousness written all over her face. "Of, course." "Good, I have one favor to ask, please don't call me out with Hajime. We don't exactly get along. That's the reason Beniko was created." "No problem, nice to meet you." "You too, Lucy Heartfillia, I must go now," Yue says as she slowly fades away.

"How'd she know your last name?" Zelda asks turning toward me. "I don't know that, but what I do know is that it is time for us to meet another spirit."

"So, Zelda, who is next?"

* * *

**AND THAT'S A RAP!**

**The total word count was 2,600 with 6 pages without author's notes (with is 3,141...I talk a lot)! I'm proud! I missed the deadline by one day though…. HEY! I WAS BUSY…. Getting sidetracked, by watching movies, eating, and going outside… Sorry, I'll try to update faster. I'm on Fall Break till Monday, yayyy! **** I have chosen all the OCs, but as I said earlier, I'm still trying to work out stuff with them…**

**Please vote on my profile the name of the Guild Lucy and Zelda join!**

**Thanks. Please review (on what spirit you want next Black Knight or the Balancer), favorite, or follow… You could do all of those, IT'S MORE FUN~! (Uncle Iroh moment…) Not really, if anything it takes up more time… Oh well! Thanks, again…. **

**Just to let you know I was planning on using 'Dark Knight' but that's copyrighted… So when I say Black Knight I'm not trying to be racist… Also, according to some site Yamoto means big peace…**

**PM me if you don't get something.**

**Till next time…**

**Bye!**


End file.
